Starfire and Raven
by fiddler jones
Summary: A short story about Raven and Starfire.... Read and rewiew! chapter 6 is up! The story is finished! Read and tell me what d'ya think!
1. Rain

DISCLAIMER: I don't own teen titans character... This is my first novel, so please review... And forget my mistake, pliz...  
  
It was raining. Heavily. Big drops of fallen water hit the glasses of the windows of the T shaped tower. Raven was sitting on her bed, her leg crossed in loto position, but she wasn't meditating, for once. She was just looking the window, but she wasn't seeing it: her thoughts were thousands of miles away from there, and they were dancing on the window, like the drops of rain. They hit the glass and then started to run down until they crashed and melted together, and a new drops of thought was born. The rain wasn't only outside the T- Tower, it was also in her eyes: she had been crying silently for an hour. She didn't knew why she was so sad, she was just sad. This sadness wasn't her usual one, the one that made her wanting to shout or to destroy things, but a more quiet one. The only thing she wanted was to sleep. Forever. She wanted to fall asleep and to never wake up, until the end of times: she was tired, tired of everything. Tired of being different, tired of hiding her emotions, tired of being always alone, tired of living. And this damn weather didn't help her. She was looking towards to summer, when finally the light of sun would have make her thoughts brighter, when the night would have be like the hug of a lovely mother, the mother that she hadn't knew. KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Who's there?" said Raven in a whisper.  
  
"It's me, my friend, Starfire. Is everything alright? I was passing by and I didn't heard you usual Azarath Metrion Zinthos...."  
  
Well, and now? Raven wasn't sure about the right thing to do: on one side, she wanted to stay alone, she didn't wanted to show to the others her weakness; but on the other side it'd have wonderful having someone to talk to.  
  
"Yes, it's everything all right. I... I was sleeping" Stupid. Invite her in your room! Both of you want it!  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up...". "Nothing" A heavy silence fall. Raven broke it for first: "Would you like to get in, Starfire?" Silence. "Damn... She's gone..." thought Raven. "All right! I'm so happy about your invitation! I've never entered in your room!!"  
  
Starfire's voice was happy and surprised. In fact, even Raven was surprised: for the first time she had allowed someone to enter in her room... Slowly Raven opened the door: Starfire was flying just in front of her, and an enormous smile was on her face. Raven let Starfire enter: she started looking around Raven's room, but she didn't touched nothing, fearing the anger of her team mate.  
  
"Sit down, if you want" said Raven.  
  
A little bolt of dark energy surrounded her hands: she was a little nervous, even if she was trying to avoid any emotion. But someone was in her room now, someone was looking all the objects from her past life, someone was looking down in her soul and was judging her.  
  
"Ouch!" Starfire had just hit her desk "it's too dark here! Can I turn on the lights?"  
  
"Sorry, no lights here. I can see in the dark, so I don't need them. Just give me a second and I'll light up some candles"  
  
Her hands becomes dark as she used her powers to take some candles and to light them. At least, Starfire wasn't looking all her stuff. Raven placed the candles around her and sat down on the bed. Starfire waited a second and then sat down on the carpet, in front of Raven, in the middle of candles' circle.  
  
"Well,... Nice room" said Starfire, lightning a green bolt. "Uh uhm...." "Do you know, I mean... You have a lot of strange stuff...They're strange even for me..." "I like them, they're part of my life"  
  
"I wasn't criticize you..." "Yeah, I know"  
  
Poor Starfire. She had always be alone: she was on a planet that wasn't hers, without friends or parents. Like her. "We're similar" thought Raven. Suddendly she saw her friend in a new way: she wasn't anymore the girl with the dumb expression always on her face, she was smiling because she was sad, sad like Raven. But Raven never smiles.  
  
"We're similar" thought Raven in loud voice. "What?" It was too late to stop the words, so Raven took a long breath and started talking "I mean... We're both alone in this world and we've both lost our parents, we're... we're....alone..."  
  
Raven looked down, and tears started to fell from her eyes. Starfire moved to the side of her friend and hugged her. The bolts of black energy were surrounding the two girls, as Raven left free her feelings, but Starfire ignored them.  
  
"You're wrong... Well, maybe it's true that we're on a strange planet, without parents... but we're not alone! We have a lot of friends: Cy, Beast Boy and... Robin"  
  
Raven felt a strange melt of feelings coming from her teammate: worry, happiness, sadness and...love. Immediately, she understood:  
  
"You weren't going to your room, you were hanging around my room... You wanted to talk to me, right?"  
  
"Yes... It's true..."  
  
"But... why haven't you told it to me first?"  
  
"Because... I was afraid... afraid of what I might tell you..." "As you've said before, you have a lot of friends, there's nothing to be afraid... I'm here, what you wanted to tell me ?"  
  
"Raven... You know... You can read my mind... It would have a lot easier..."  
  
" Yeah, I can do that, but... I hate say this, but you have to do it alone..."  
  
"Maybe your right.... So, well... All right: I fall in love with... with"  
  
" Robin"  
  
"Right... Well, it wasn't so hard 'till now... but now there's the hardest news: I think I'm pregnant...."  
  
"What?!" 


	2. star's secret

Thanks for the reviews... Here's chapter 2!  
  
"You heard that... We love each other, and we discovered this two month ago..." Raven listened silently; she hadn't noticed nothing, as usual. Sometimes she asks herself if she really know with whom she was living: friends or strangers? She was always on her own, trying to avoid her emotions, but it was so hard living alone; always in the crowd but alone at the same time. But now she had to listen to her friend: she was crying now. Raven sighed. "I'm sorry, Star... Maybe I'm not the best people to talk with but... stop crying, there's nothing to be worry about... Everything will be all right. Have you already talked to Robin?" "No... You decided to talk you before... I was so worried... Nobody talked me about those things before... My mother died when I was just eight, and my father when I was twelve... My sister was too busy for caring about me..." So this was Star's story. She knew it already, but listen her talking about that was a different thing. She felt sorry for her: at least, they have something in common.... She was also confused: she didn't knew what she'd have be in a situation like hers, she would have probably kept everything for her. Or not? Maybe Star was a friend for her more than she would admit. "Star, I'm sorry... My mother died when I born, and my father... Well, he was too busy in destroying worlds to explain me something" Star laughed a bit. "I didn't knew you were able to make someone laugh..." Raven smiled "Neither did I..." The two girls looked each others, and then they started crying. They cried for a while, on the floor of raven's room, together. Raven stopped crying for first: she was able to control her emotions. She was a little angry and sad now: angry because it was unfair that they had to grow up alone, angry because she left her emotions free, even if for a minute. She was sad because she didn't knew what to tell to Star, and because she hadn't knew her better. "Stop crying, Star" said in the end "Everything will go all right... I don't know how, but... trust me: you have a group of friends that cares about you, a boy that she loves you, and I would do everything you'd ask me..." "Thanks, Raven... But for now don't say anything to nobody, especially to Robin" "All right" The rain was still falling outside the window.  
  
Some day passed, and Raven was quiet as usual, at least the others hadn't noticed nothing different in her or in Starfire, but Raven was more careful about her: she did everything to avoid her any problem. She also started to see Robin in a new way: she hated him a bit, because he've done something to her friend, he made her suffering and he haven't even noticed it. Every night Star entered in Raven's room to chat a little or just to sit down and meditate with her. Raven was happy of those visits, even if she didn't showed them, as usual.  
  
Everything was quiet, in those days, like all the villains the Teen Titans have fought before were somewhere else doin' something else: Raven was happy about this. She feared that something could hurt Star, and her baby. Now it was a little more clear that she was pregnant: her tummy was a little bigger than usual, but the boys haven't understood what was going on: they thought that Star was just a little fat. Maybe Robin started to understand something, but Raven didn't read in is mind what he knew, because she respected Star's decision.  
  
It was raining again, that day. Raven was meditating with Star when they heard the alarm bell ringing. "What's happening" said Star, a little worried. "Let's go and see". Raven put her hood on her head: she knew that something was wrong, somewhere. They reached the others in the main hall, and asked Robin what was happening. He replied coldly, with hate in his eyes: "Slade". No. Not now, thought Raven. She looked Star, and she nodded her head. She had understood: "no dangerous mission, all right", were the words in Star's eyes. "All right Titans, we've trouble at the dock" said Robin. "What kind of trouble?" "We don't know, B.B., but be ready for a fight: it's Slade, I'm sure. Teen Titans, go!" 


	3. fight!

Thanks for the reviews, but I have to say that in this novel there's no love between Raven and Robin... Sorry for misunderstood....  
  
Not now. Not now. Not now, please God, thought Starfire. Why she had accepted this mission? It'd have better if she was at home. But if she'd have acted like this, the other would have understood what was going on: her fat stomach, her morning stomachache, everything.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over you. Slade won't even touch you"  
  
"Raven? Are you speaking in my mind?" Star thought  
  
"Yes, sorry for bothering you, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm pleased of hearing you..."  
  
The two girls smiled.  
  
"All right; titans, Slade is near the dock, let's go" shout Robin. In a minute every titan was moving to the dock at the fastest speed. Robin was the faster: when they talked about Slade he had always to show his strength.  
  
"He'd kill himself, one day" thought Raven, but then she changed his mind " but if he dies, who will take care of Star? Stupid Robin! You're not alone in this world! Don't you ever think about the other people? Stupid!!"  
  
"Where is he? Where?" shouted Robin.  
  
"Be quiet! Shouting won't help you" said Raven, coldly.  
  
"Don't tell me what I have or I haven't to do!"  
  
"Sorry if I stop your arguing, but I think that I have to defeat you and conquer a city"  
  
"Slade! First I'd kick your ass! Titans, Go!" replied Robin.  
  
The fight begun. Slade was so fast that Raven barely could see him, but she tried to hit him with his dark bolts, always keeping an eye on Starfire, that was near the fight, but it was clear that she was trying to avoid it. B.B transformed himself into an elephant and charged Slade, but he dodged the animal easily, and B.B hit the wall behind the villain, smashing it.  
  
"B.B!" Shouted Starfire. "Go and see if he's ok, Star" shouted Raven. Finally she had an excuse for keeping Star out the fight.  
  
The young tamarean girl nodded and flown down near B.B.: he was just fainted, and he wasn't wounded.  
  
"Wake up, B.B.! Your friends need you" "Just another minute, please... I don't wanna get up, mommy" "B.B! Stop joking and wake up! And I'm not your mother!"  
  
Starfire felt strange and happy at the same time: B.B had just called her "mommy". Mommy. She repeated the word in her mind a couple of times, tasting it like a delicious candy. Mommy. In a few month she'd have become a real mother, and someone would have called her "mother". She was happy.  
  
Slade was still fighting with the other Titans: Cyborg was trying to hit him with the cannon in his arm, while Robin was using all the martial arts he knew. Raven was keeping an eye on the fight, waiting for the right moment to use her power, and meanwhile she was looking Starfire.  
  
"I won't allow him to hurt you, my friend." She thought hitting Slade with a dark bolt of energy.  
  
And now? What will Star do? Will she say the truth to Robin? Don't miss chap. 4! I'll write it, if I break this writer's block! D'oh!  
  
(Show your people, show your people how we died!) 


	4. everybody hurts

Slade was in trouble, now: the remaining Titans fought like a thousands of angry bees; for Robin this was usual with Slade, and the villain knew it, but this time also Raven was fighting at top of her abilities: she had never done it before just because she hadn't a real purpose for years, for her, fighting the criminals was just another activity during her day, like breakfast and dinner. She knew that this was sad, but she knew also that her primary point was keeping under control her emotions, not using them in a fight. But now it was different: for the first time in her life she knew why she was fighting: she was doing it for saving two life. Starfire was her friend, her best friend, even if she never wanted to admit: she had tried for years to persuade herself that she didn't need anyone. Now she knew that this was false. And now that she has found her, she feared that she might lost her. For this she was fighting now. For her friends.  
  
"Damned titans! What the hell happened to them? They were just five stupid children, and now I have to fight with two demons! If I don't find a solutions they would knock me out" thought Slade, while he was dodging Raven's bolt and Robin's kicks. Suddenly he saw Starfire near the fainted changeling.  
  
"All right, let's see what you can do" thought Slade, smiling under his mask.  
  
"Sorry Titans, but now I have to go... Goodbye" he turned himself to Starfire and shot her a red ray of energy.  
  
Starfire was still worried about B.B., so she didn't notice the red ray of energy approaching her, but Raven did. She saw the bolt going straight the back of her friend like in a slow motion film. She didn't knew what she was doing, she only did it. Faster than light, she flew to Star shouting to her.  
  
"Star! Look behind you! Go away!!"  
  
Star turned herself, but she saw only the red ray flying to her, the death ray coming for her. She couldn't move, she just closed her eyes, waiting for the collision. She waited for few seconds, but nothing came. She opened her eyes. The red ray wasn't anymore before her.  
  
"What's happened?" she thought. "but, where's Raven?"  
  
She looked down. In front of her, there was Raven. She was laying on her side, fainted.  
  
"Raven, are you ok?". No answer came from her. "Raven?"  
  
She turned the body of her friend, and looked her. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were closed. She shook her, calling her name.  
  
"Raven! Raven! Wake up!". Nothing.  
  
She suddenly felt a strange warm on the hand on Raven's side and she looked down. There was something red on her hand.  
  
"No... no... not this" she said, as if her words could avoid the whole situation.  
  
What she had on her hand was blood. The blood of her friend. 


	5. I don't want to lose you

Here's Chapter five.... I think I'll write another chapter, so don't forget this history, especially because I decided to rewrite some chapters, when I have time... but for now, enjoy chap. 5! ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Raven felt first a strange itchy on her left side, then a terrible pain: Slade had hit her. She closed her eyes, so she didn't saw anything when she crashed on the ground. More pain, this was the only feeling she had, before fainting.  
  
She didn't knew where she was. It was a strange, dark and cold place. She wrapped herself with her cape, but she didn't felt warmer. The coldness was inside of her, and everything was hot in her body was slowly slipping out. All of a sudden she remembered: she was on the ground of dirty road, wounded. She was dying.  
  
"So this is death?" thought Raven "Well, it isn't bad as they described it".  
  
Now she was serene: she had done the right thing: protect someone who was really important, her friend, and her baby. She tried to imagine Starfire's daughter when she'd be 15 years old. Why a girl? She didn't knew, she just imagined her a girl: long black hair like Robin, and... and Starfire's green eyes... she was tall, of course, like his parent's... and she was beautiful, of an extraordinary beauty... And, one day, Robin and Starfire would have told her a strange story about a girl of 15 years that saved the life of Starfire, years and years ago. Raven smiled. She could die, it was true, but she would have lived forever with Star's daughter, kept alive by her life. And when, after a long life, Star's daughter will die, Raven would have slept forever, in peace.  
  
The Titans encircled Starfire, who was holding Raven's body. None of them talked. Slade had escaped, taking advantage of confusion. Star was crying silently, grabbing Raven's head and calling her.  
  
"Raven, you can't die now, please. You have to live, you can't die now... I want you on my side when... when..." she couldn't finish the phrase.  
  
"Star, let her go.... You can't do nothing for her..." said Robin. "You're wrong! Shut up! You don't know anything!" "Star... please..." B.B. shouted: "Look! She's breathing! She's alive!!"  
  
Raven felt a strange feeling, like something was pulling her back.  
  
"No, please... Don't call me back.... I've finally found a place where I could sleep without nightmares... no...."  
  
Raven opened her eyes. Her teammate were taking her somewhere, somewhere where she couldn't rest. She tried to free herself from the hands of her teammate, but she was too weak, and she just moved a bit.  
  
A voice far far ago said "She moved! Hurry up!"  
  
"It's already too late for me, it had always been too late for me" thought Raven. She breathed unwilling. The air was cold, like her body, but her mind was warm, and confused. On one side, her body wanted to live, he was seeking out desperately life, but on the other side, her mind was so tired, and would have liked to sleep for years.  
  
"Please friends, let me go, here... Or, if you want under that tree... I want breath for the last time the sweet air of December, the air which makes me so isolated, while I'm searching for someone who will finally understand me... Please, let me die, let me vanish... I wanna go into the air and combine my solitude with the one of all the people who died before me... Let me go!" Raven wanted to shout those words, but nothing came from her mouth. Slowly, the world around here became dark.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° I ended up with forty acres I ended up with a broken fiddle- And a broken laugh , and a thousand of memories, And not a single regret. 


	6. rain again

Sorry dudes, but this is the last chapter... thanks for the reviews, I've appreciate them a lot...  
  
Raven woke up. She looked around her, but her eyes didn't saw anything. She sitted on her back, touching with her hands the things around her. Slowly she recognised a sheets. Where she was? She waited a little, until her sight come back. She was in her room. She sighed. She wasn't dead, in the end. She was a little sorry for that. She looked her room: everything was where she had left it. With a rush of feelings and pain, all the sensations of the day before come in her mind. She touched her wounded side, and felt a little pain.  
  
"Star! Where's Star?" she thought.  
  
With a more careful look, she saw her. Star was sleeping on a chair, next Raven's bed. Raven looked her: she was so quiet and beautiful... Probably, she had never slept, for how much? Raven didn't knew how long she stayed in the bed. Raven smiled. Softly, she lifted her friend with her power and put her in the bed. She covered her with her sheets, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Star, I'll be with you, forever."  
  
Raven smiled again: she had more happy thought in one hour than in a year. Slowly, she moved to the window: it was raining again, but this wasn't important. The drops of rain were linear and clear on the window, and they ran down quietly and without worry. "Maybe it wasn't the moment for me to die... I've still got some things to do..." said Raven, talking to the sky... A light lightened the sky, as answer. "The sun will arrive soon" thought Raven, "but I don't mind rain.... It'd be a good night..." 


	7. just a word from the author

And so the story is finished... I'm quite sad: i'm always sad when I finish a story, because I leave my characters alone in a strange world of words, and i can't control them anymore.... For this I feel a also a little angry... Sob... Raven is my favourite character, because I think it's the most similar to me... I you have something about her, please send me an e-mail... For now that's all... don't forget me, because I'll write another story when I'd get another good idea... goodbye!  
  
Happy news! I've decided to continue the story! Wait just a little and I'll wrote another story with those character... The story will be called: "A new morning". See ya! 


End file.
